The History of Luraldir.
The history of Luraldir and The Treaty from 100,000 BT until circa 199 AT. ''' ''' * 100,000 BT: Across the lands, all species of natural creature fight. Separated by their geographical borders, minor culture has evolved throughout the world. Trade is small-scale. * 10,000 BT: Eventually, humanoid creatures begin showing clear dominance and create larger tribes. These last longer and establish lines of rule, becoming full-fledged clans. Some begin to make contact with others of their kind from across the world. * 5,000 BT: These clans become established and start warring over land and supplies, creating rulers who wield great power. Though written records are sometimes kept, they are often left uncared for and written in languages understood my minorities at most. * 4600 BT: The first great lines become established. The Treeheart clan in the north, the seafarers of the west and one family in the east who hold themselves above others. They call themselves kings. Eggere. * 4000 BT: Though still living separate from each other, these clans prosper and their cultures mature, creating stronger families. People begin to take the written word far more seriously, creating the first accurate atlas of the whole of Mundua known to exist. Borders are drawn vaguely and inconsistently. This continues in stagnation for millennia. * 231 BT: Lasaia, Lance Calmbreath, is born. * 50 BT: Hari Bihotza, Harry Oakheart, is born. * 43 BT: Gogorrazala, The Orc of the North, is born. * 38 BT: Bakeatatu, Keatu the settler, is born. * 35 BT: Itasoamorroa, Ethan Searage, is born. * 32 BT: Zilarra Errege, Eric, The Silver King is born. * 31 BT: The great disaster. A series of horrific natural phenomenon happen all over Luraldir. Flooding, drought, earthquakes or fires damage every kingdom in some way. * 30 BT: Herabe Sute, The Coward, is born. * 27 BT: Gose Teria, Terry the hungry is born. * 19 BT: A colossal rock falls from the sky and strikes the earth. The ground splits open and unleashes hellish monsters from the abyss beneath which travel across the weak and defenseless south of Mundua, killing everything as they go and scorching the earth. The armies of humanoids are forced to organise or die. * 15 BT: Battle begins to rage all across Mundua against these hideous creatures. * 11 BT: The clans of men in the north unite under Hari Oakheart with bonds based on trust, strength and solitude. * 10 BT: The men of the east follow suit in order to maintain strength, they are controlled by Eric, the Silver King who’s clan abstained from combat, keeping them strong. * 8 BT: Begrudgingly, the men of the west do the same out of fear for their strength. Their leader is Ethan Searage, though many would have prefered Terry the Hungry. * 2 BT: The elves, losing their land quickly, know something drastic must be done soon and the high elf council is tasked with coming up with a solution. * 1 BT: The High Elf Lance Calm-breath writes to all of the various clans, tribes and races and calls them together at the Plain of Askorekin (modern day Batasuna Merkataritza). Those who arrive may become part of a great alliance, boasting 1000 years of peace. Those who fail to meet will be declared traitors and enemies. * 0 BT: Nearly everybody arrives in order to discuss peace in a castle there, later called The Keep of Diplomacy. But some will not stay long. * Hari Oakheart meets the Orc of the North he has long fought against and they become firm allies, often going to the frontline in the morning to talk and fight. * Negotiations begin to turn sour with the talk of total unification. Oakheart fears a loss of culture and too much power being in the hands of too few. He says control over that quantity of differing people will inevitably crumble as they have different ideologies. His Orc friend agrees. A heated debate breaks out and Hari and Eric draw their weapons at each other. Hari then openly declares that he will depart once the fighting is over and encourages all those who share his belief to come with him. * By the end of the week, many have sided with Hari Oakheart to his land in the north, where they will remain. Many notice it is largely the smaller, maligned races who chose to go with him but Dwarves, Men, Orcs and even Elves join en masse too. * Those that will choose to leave are now called the Rejectors (Iotsagaria). This only widens the gap. * 0 AT: Those that remain, Eric names ‘The Together’ or Elkarrekin. They come with several new terms and administrate the naming of the kingdoms, cities, towns and clans. They also agree in the worldwide spread of the common language. And the establishment of the land they stand on as a grand world market, creating a necessity for peace and trade. * No sooner are arrangements made than The Filth break through directly to the south of them. They are forced to unite in a great battle. * On the way to the battle, the leader of the Tieflings decides his people cannot risk their limited numbers in such a battle and flees. * The battle rages for 300 days, until the forces of darkness have been driven beyond the mountain ranges to the crevices from which they came. Past here, the evil is too strong even for the united force. * 1 AT: The Iotsagaria go north, combining into a powerful, isolationist group in the forest land renamed Baso Hotza. * All the Elkarrekin agree to a policy of containment, keeping the evils of The Filth locked in the southeast, trapped by mountains and sea. * 2 AT: Seeing that The Filth could still attack the eastern forests, the greatest magic users of the age agreed to enchant the forest edge and make entrance and navigation near impossible. * 3 AT: When the Elkarrekin return they find the Iotsagaria have erected an enormous wall around the northern lands. Severing their ties completely * For their treachery, the Tieflings are banished from the lands of the Elkarrekin by popular vote, though Lasaia disagrees with this decision. The Tielfings attempt to gain access to Baso Hotza, but whether they were not heard or were not listened to, they cannot get in. Forcing them into the ring of fire, an area of northern desert that surrounds the frozen tundra beyond. * With their laws finalised, the time comes to divide the remaining land. The day before this vital meeting, Lasaia falls dead. The official cause is a battle wound that seems to have gone untreated. Many argue for the place of chairman, but finally, Zilarra seizes power through a variety of means. * Zilarra’s terms are difficult to agree to, but his army suffered by far the least in the battle and his wealth and proximity to reinforcements means arguing is near impossible. The men of the east keep their previous land and a large area east of Batasuna Merkataritza. The men of the west agree to this on the condition that all open ocean from their land to the market be given to them. Zilarra gives them this and the sea in the sout- east as well which they gladly take, not realising this gives them the responsibility of monitoring the dark armies navy. By giving them this extra responsibility, Zilarra has less to worry of and can focus on strengthening his own. * 4 AT: After months of travel, being harassed and then nearly starving, the Tieflings find salvation, they stumble across a Grand Oasis and will go on to find more as the years past. The rest of the world watches in confusion as to how they can survive in those mountains and deserts. They will raid the lands of the Elkarrekin constantly for supplies and revenge. * With new borders, leaders and cultures made, Luraldir returns to relative peace. It will last longer in some places than others. * 9 AT: War breaks out in the west. * 12 AT: The western land of Arrainura is divided after three years of war. Those based on the lakes name their land Arraintzira. Those based on the sea, Arrainbidaia. * 162 AT: The eastern land of Berastadean splits, the south renames itself to Parraldean whilst the north becomes the independent baron state of Bosthego.